1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to control in the case where plural projectors are used in combination.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2000-338941 discloses control in the case where plural projectors project identical images. JP-A-2005-149253 discloses a projector having a mode in which the projector starts up individually and in a mode in which the projector starts up interlocking with another device.
Even in the case where a system in which plural projectors project identical images as described in JP-A-2000-338941 is used, the user may want to use one projector individually (or it may be convenient if one projector can be used individually) in some cases. However, in the related art, once such a system is constructed, it is assumed that plural projectors operate interlocking with each other. Therefore, it is difficult to cause one projector alone to operate.
For example, in the case where two projectors are used in combination, when the user carries out an operation on a remote (remote controller), it is common that a master-slave relation is set between the two projectors so that only the master projector accepts the operation while the slave projector is controlled to operate by the master projector. This is because if the two projectors accept the operation, which projector should execute processing corresponding to the operation is unclear. However, once such a master-slave relation is set, the slave projector cannot operate without being controlled by the master projector.